


Bluebells (Oneshot)

by NightBlitz



Category: Among Us - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst?, Guess who was in the mood to write some angst?, Hanahaki Disease, Impostor Blue (Among Us), Impostor Lime (Among Us), Lime is dome with Blue's shit, Lime swears at the end, M/M, impostor/crewmate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBlitz/pseuds/NightBlitz
Summary: Lime recently noticed Blue was avoiding Cyan, so the crewmate would be unharmed. Now, there's bluebells everywhere.
Relationships: Blue/Cyan (Among Us), Brown/Lime (Among Us), Cyan & Lime (Among Us)
Kudos: 6





	Bluebells (Oneshot)

"Captain, have you noticed Cyan looking worse, lately?" , Lime casually asked Brown as he waited for her to finish her task. Sadly for him, it was the card task, and the reader never worked.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him in a while. Ever since you and Blue confessed to being imposters, I never see him or Blue together anymore." . Lime was somewhat grateful for having his life spared, most likely they weren't able to kill anyone, and he figured Blue and Cyan could easily become a couple. Yet, he remembered Blue telling him he didn't want to accidentally hurt Cyan, and ever since that day, Cyan wasn't his happy, cheerful self. He became quiet, and he didn't eat as much. My train of thought was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Specificity, Pink, Tan and Black's.

"Hiya captain! We were wondering if you wanted some of these bluebells we found!" , Black asked in a cheerful voice.

Pink piped up as well, twirling one of the flowers inbetween her fingers. "Sorry if there still a little bit of blood on them. We cleaned them the best we could, and we're still not sure where all of the blood came from-"

"Wait, did you say blood?" , Lime interrupted.

"Yeah, we've been seeing these flowers popping up for weeks, and there's always blood on them." , Tan explained. Lime, doing something he never thought he would do in his life, shoved his way past the trio, to find a certain crewmate. He had a pretty good idea of what was going on, and if he was right, Blue was going to get the shit beaten out of him.

"Cyan?! Cyan!!" . He could hear his foot steps echoing in the empty halls, but that was soon joined by sounds of coughing. As soon as he reached the room, there was Cyan, kneeling on the ground with bloody bluebells around him. "Blue you're dead." , he mumbled to himself before kneeling in front of the shaking figure. "Cyan, it's Lime. How bad is it?"

"Why would you care?" , he snapped, making Lime flinch slightly. Now, in the past, Lime would have happily pulled out a knife and end his life right then and there, but ever since hanging around with Brown...

"I guess I finally 'caught the love bug', or whatever that stupid saying is." , he chuckled slightly, before wrapping an arm around Cyan. "Now c'mon, we got a certain someone to see..."

..........

After setting Cyan down at the table, Lime quickly pressed the emergency button, prompting the whole crew to be summoned. "What's the problem, Lime?" , Yellow quipped angrily.

"Yeah, wires don't fix themselves, you know!" Red said in agreement .

"But it'd be cool if they could." White said wistfully . Not paying attention to the conversation, Lime looked around the table, scanning for Blue, before finally laying his eyes on him.

"You son of a bitch!" , he yelled before tackling him from across the table, his knife ready in his hand. "You're killing him Blue! You're fucking killing him!"

Blue stared up at his imposter comrade in shock, before speaking. "What are you talking about?"

"The flowers, genius! He's got Hanahaki! I don't even know why I care so much about this! I shouldn't, and yet I do..." .His eyes flickered briefly to Brown, before continuing, "There are a few ways to save him, but if you want him to keep his love for you, return his damn feelings, or I'll throw you out of this ship myself! So what's it going to be?"


End file.
